Robinzon amerykański/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Robinzon amerykański Jak William W. Kolderup ze san Francisco i J. R. Taskinar ze Stockton wzajem się przelicytowują. Był raz człowiek ogromnie bogaty, który liczył miljony dolarów, jak inni liczą tysiące. Nazywał się William W. Kolderup. Uchodził za bogatszego od księcia Westminster, którego dochody wynoszą 800.000 funtów i który może wydawać dziennie 50.000 franków, a na minutę 38 franków – za bogatszego od senatora Jonesa z Nevady, mającego 35 miljonów renty – za bogatszego nawet od M. Mackay’a, który mając rocznie 2,750.000 lirów procentów, może na godzinę wydawać 7.800 franków, czyli 2 franki i kilka centymów na sekundę. Nie mówię o mniejszych miljonerach, jak Rotszyld, Vanderbilt, książęta Northumberland lub Stewart, ani też o dyrektorach potężnego banku Kalifornijskiego i innych „dobrze oprocentowanych” figurach Starego i Nowego Świata, którym William W. Kolderup mógłby był dawać jałmużnę. Zgoła się nie krępując, mógłby wydać miljon dolarów, jak ktoś z nas wydaje sto groszy. Eksploatacją pierwszych kopalń złota w Kalifornji, szanowny ten spekulant położył podwaliny dla swej niezmierzonej fortuny. Był on głównym wspólnikiem szwajcarskiego kapitana Suttera, na którego gruntach natrafiono w r. 1848 na pierwszą żyłę kruszcu. Od tego czasu, przy sprzyjającem szczęściu, w inteligentny sposób bierze udział we wszyskich ekspoatacyjnych przedsiębiorstwach na obu półkulach. Pełen śmiałości rzucał się na wszystkie spekulacje handlowe i przemysłowe. Jego niewyczerpane źródła utrzymywały w ruchu setki hut, jego okręty rozwoziły ich produkty po całym świecie. Bogactwa jego mnożyły się nietylko w stosunku arytmetycznym, lecz także geometrycznym. Mówiono o nim, co się zwykle mówi o takich miljarderach, że nie zna nawet dokładnej sumy swego majątku. W rzeczywistości znał ją najdokładniej, ale się nią nie chełpił. W chwili przedstawienia czytelnikom Williama W. Kolderupa z całą skrupulatnością, należną człowiekowi tak „pokaźnemu”, posiadał on 2.000 kantorów rozrzuconych po całej kuli ziemskiej; w rozmaitych biurach Ameryki, Australji i Europy pracowało 80.000 jego urzędników, 300.000 korespondentów; rozporządzał flotą, złożoną z 500 okrętów, krążących po wszystkich morzach ku jego korzyści, a na same tylko stemple i znaczki pocztowe wydawał rocznie cały miljon. Jednem słowem, był on chlubą i sławą bogatego Frisco – jak to pieszczotliwie Amerykanie przezwali stolicę Kalifornji. Oferty Williama W. Kolderupa niepodobna było traktować niepoważnie. Gdy przeto publiczność zgromadzona w hali poznała człowieka, ofiarującego jeszcze 100 tysięcy dolarów ponad żądaną cenę, wszczął się ruch mimowolny, ucichły żarty, a zamiast kiepskich dowcipów ozwały się wykrzyki zdumienia. Zaczęto nawet krzyczeć: hurra!! Po zgiełku zapadła głęboka cisza. Obecni szeroko otwierali oczy i nadstawiali uszu. Gdybyśmy tam byli, również bylibyśmy powstrzymali oddech, by nie uronić żadnego szczegółu z dramatycznej sceny, jaka by się rozegrała, w razie pojawienia się nowego amatora na wyspę, stającego do współzawodnictwa z Williamem W. Kolderupem. Czy można się jednak było spodziewać czegoś podobnego? Czyżby to było możliwe? Nie! Wystarczyło się przyjrzeć Williamowi W. Kolderup, by dojść do przekonania, że człowiek ten nigdy się nie cofnie, jeśli w grę wchodzić będzie jego sława finansowa. Był to rosły, tęgi mężczyzna, o potężnej czaszce, szerokich ramionach, proporcjonalnej budowie ciała, jakby ze spiżu odlany. Oczu dobrodusznych, ale patrzących stanowczo, nie zwykł był spuszczać. Włosy szpakowate, bujne i kędzierzawe okalały mu głowę jak w latach dzieciństwa. Proste linje nosa tworzyły geometrycznie regularny trójkąt równoboczny. Nie nosił wąsów. Broda na sposób amerykański, również szpakowata, gęsta na podbródku, pięła się powyżej warg, dosięgając skroni. Białe zęby w symetrycznych szeregach błyszczały z delikatnie zarysowanych wąskich ust. Prawdziwie, głowa dowódcy, dumnie wzniesiona podczas burzy, stawiająca czoło orkanom. Żaden orkan nie zdołałby jej pochylić, tak silnie rozsiadła się na potężnym karku, służącym jej za główny filar. Tu nie mogło być mowy o współzawodnictwie. – Miljon dwieście tysięcy dolarów! Miljon dwieście tysięcy dolarów! – wołał licytator ze specjalną intonacją agenta, mogącego się wreszcie spodziewać zysku ze swej ciężkiej pracy. – Jest kupiec, ofiarowujący 1.200.000! – powtarzał bez przerwy wywoływacz. – W takim razie bez obawy można ofiarować więcej! – mruknął sklepikarz Oakhurst. – William Kolderup się nie cofnie! – Wie doskonale, że nikt nie zaryzykuje! – dodał kupiec towarów tekstylnych z Merchant-Street. Głośne: „pst!” przyzwało obu czcigodnych sklepikarzy do porządku. Publiczność chciała słyszeć każde słowo. Wszystkie serca biły przyspieszonem tętnem. Czy ośmieli się podnieść jakiś głos, w odpowiedzi na głos Williama W. Kolderupa? Stał niewzruszony, budzący uczucie dumy. Stał tak spokojnie, jak gdyby go ta cała sprawa wcale nie obchodziła. Najbliżej stojący zauważyli jednak, że oczy jego niby dwa dolarami nabite pistolety, lada chwila gotowe wystrzelić. – Czy nikt się nie odezwie? – spytał Dean Felporg. Milczenie. – Po raz pierwszy!… Po raz drugi!… – Po raz pierwszy!… Po raz drugi!… – powtórzył Gingras, przyzwyczajony do tego małego djalogu z licytatorem. – Zamykam licytację! – Zamykam licytację! – Za 1,200.000 dolarów wyspę Spencera w stanie obecnym! – Za 1,200.000 dolarów! – Czy wszyscy zrozumieli? Czy zrozumieli dokładnie? – Czy nikt nie żałuje? – Za 1,200.000 dolarów wyspę Spencera! Pierś każdego ze słuchaczy gorączkowo się podnosiła i opadała. Czy wreszcie w ostatniej sekundzie zaofiaruje ktoś wyższą cenę? Licytator Felporg w prawej ręce nad stołkiem trzymał młotek ze słoniowej kości. Jedno jedyne uderzenie i kupno byłoby dokonane. Nawet przed samorzutnem wykonaniem sprawiedliwości w formie lynchu, publiczność nie mogła być bardziej zdenerwowana. Młotek opuszczał się powoli, niemal już dotykał stołu, znów się podnosił, drżał przez chwilę w powietrzu i szybko opadł. Zanim jednak ozwał się suchy dźwięk, w sali padły cztery słowa: – Miljon trzysta tysięcy dolarów! Najpierw przeciągłe: „ach!” oszołomienia, następnie przeciągłe: „ach!” zadowolenia. Znalazł się ktoś podbijający cenę. Dojdzie więc do walki. Kto jednak był tym zuchwalcem, ośmielającym się wszcząć walkę na dolary z Williamem W. Kolderupem ze San Francisco? Był nim J. R. Taskinar ze Stocktonu. J. R. Taskinar odznaczał się nietylko majątkiem, lecz także olbrzymią swą tuszą. Ważył 490 funtów. Że na konkursie tłuściochów w Chicago nie zdobył drugiej nagrody, stało się to dlatego, że nie pozwolono mu spokojnie spożyć obiadu wskutek czego ważył o 10 funtów mniej. Kolos ten, dla którego musiano sporządzać specjalne siedzenia, na których mógłby ulokować swą olbrzymią osobę, mieszkał w Stocktonie przy San Joachimo. Jest to jedno z najpierwszych miast Kalifornji, jedno z głównych ognisk handlowych dla produktów górniczych Południa, rywalizujące z Sacramento, centrum handlowem kopalń Północy. Stąd wysyłają też statki, wiozące w świat największą ilość zboża kalifornijskiego. Nietylko eksploatacja kopalń i handel płodami rolnemi dostarczyły J. R. Taskinarowi sposobności do zdobycia olbrzymiego majątku, gdyż także nafta przepływała przez jego kasę, niby owa złotodajna rzeka Paktolos, znana w starożytności. Pozatem był graczem, któremu stale sprzyjało szczęście. „Poker”, będący niejako ruletką Ameryki zachodniej, obdarzał go niezmienną swą łaską. Ale mimo całego majątku, był to człowiek pospolity, którego niechętnie tytułowano „szanownym”, jakkolwiek Amerykanie tak chętnie tytułem tym szafują. Odznaczał się zresztą temperamentem bojowym, co go nieraz narażało na przygody niezbyt miłe. Przeważało też mniemanie, że w razie potrzeby nie wahałby się użyć rewolweru. W każdym razie J. R. Taskinar żywił specjalną nienawiść do Williama W. Kolderupa. Zazdrościł mu fortuny, stanowiska, szacunku, jakiego zażywał. Gardził nim, jak człowiek opasły gardzi człowiekiem, którego z całą słusznością uważać może za chudego. Nie po raz to pierwszy się zdarzało, że przemysłowiec ze Stocktonu przez rywalizację usiłował podstawić nogę przemysłowcowi ze San Francisco. William W. Kolderup znał go i przenikał nawskróś, przy każdem zetknięciu nie omieszkał mu też okazać pełnej swej pogardy, co tamtego doprowadzało do wściekłości… Ostatnim sukcesem, którego J. R. Taskinar nie mógł wybaczyć swemu przeciwnikowi był ten, że przy ostatnich wyborach został przez niego całkowicie pobity. Pomimo starań, gróźb, oszczerstw, nie licząc już tysięcy dolarów, napróżno roztrwonionych przez jego agitatorów wyborczych, przepadł był z kretesem, a miejsce jego w Radzie zajął William W. Kolderup. J. R. Taskinar, niewiadomo jakim sposobem dowiedział się, że William W. Kolderup zamierza nabyć wyspę Spencera. Wyspa ta byłaby dla niego niewątpliwie tak samo bezwartościową jak dla jego współzawodnika. To jednak było kwestją obojętną. Natomiast nastrzęczała mu się nowa sposobność podjęcia z nim walki – może zwycięskiej. Czegoś takiego J. R. Taskinar nie mógł sobie odmówić. Dlatego J. R. Taskinar przybył do hali licytacyjnej, zmieszawszy się z tłumem ciekawych, nie mogącym się domyślić jego zamiaru. Dlatego to przygotowywał się do walki, dlatego czekał chwili sposobnej, kiedy przeciwnik ofiarował cenę tak bardzo już wygórowaną. Nareszcie William W. Kolderup wniósł swą ofertę: – Miljon dwieście tysięcy dolarów! W chwili, gdy William W. Kolderup liczył z całą pewnością, że wyspa zostanie mu przydzielona, J. R. Taskinar rzucił głosem donośnym: – Miljon trzysta tysięcy! Wszyscy się obejrzeli. – Tłusty Taskinar! Nazwisko to przechodziło z ust do ust. Tak! Tłusty Taskinar! Wszyscy go znali. Tuszę jego niejednokrotnie omawiała prasa. W tej chwili jednak, nie fizyczna istota J. R. Taskinara skupiała na sobie uwagę publiczności zebranej w hali licytacyjnej. W znacznie wyższym stopniu podniecał fakt, że oto całkiem jawnie wstępuje w szranki przeciw Williamowi W. Kolderup. Zapowiadała się heroiczna walka na dolary. Dwaj śmiertelni wrogowie, tak kolosalnie bogaci! Zachodzi więc tylko pytanie, u którego z nich miłość własna bardziej jest rozwinięta. Po pierwszem wzburzeniu, które rychło minęło, nastała głęboka cisza. Możnaby w niej było słyszeć pająka, snującego swą sieć. Milczenie przerwało głos Deana Felporga: – Za 1,300.000 dolarów wyspa Spencera! – zawołał i wstał z krzesła, by lepiej móc obserwować kolejność wnoszonych ofert. William W. Kolderup odwrócił głowę w stronę J. R. Taskinara, a obecni rozstąpili się, by dwom przeciwnikom zrobić miejsce. Człowiek ze San Francisco i człowiek ze Stockton mogli sobie spojrzeć w oczy i oglądać się wzajem dowoli. Prawdę mówiąc, nie omieszkali też z tego korzystać. Nigdy by jeden nie spuścił wzroku przed drugim. – Miljon czterysta tysięcy! – zawołał William W. Kolderup. – Miljon pięćset! – odrzucił J. R. Taskinar. – Miljon sześćset! – Miljon siedmset! Czyż to nie przypomina owych dwóch przemysłowców z Glasgowa, co na wyścigi wznosili coraz wyżej kominy swych hut, bez względu na niebezpieczeństwo runięcia? Tu piętrzono tylko stosy złota. Po ofercie J. R. Taskinara, William W. Kolderup zastanawiał się przez chwilę, zanim się dalej posunął. Natomast J. R. Taskinar, bez sekundy zastanowienia, wybuchał raz po raz jak bomba. – Miljon siedmset tysięcy dolarów! – zawołał licytator. – Dalej, panowie! To nie jest jeszcze żadna cena! Jak darowane! Można było przypuszczać, że siłą przyzwyczajenia szanowny licytator doda: – Same ramy obrazu więcej są warte! – Miljon siedmset tysięcy! – ryczał wywoływacz Gingras. – Miljon ośmset! – zawołał William W. Kolderup. – Miljon dziewięćset! – podbił J. R. Taskinar. – Dwa miljony! – tym razem całkiem bez namysłu odparł William W. Kolderup. Twarz jego trochę przybladła przy tych słowach, ale całe zachowanie świadczyło, że nie myśli ustąpić z placu. J. R. Taskinar był cały rozpłomieniony. Olbrzymia jego twarz przypominała czerwono pomalowaną tarczę, którą urzędnik ruchu daje pociągowi sygnał zatrzymania się. Przeciwnik jednak nie zwracał uwagi na ów sygnał, pełną parą biegnąc dalej. J. R. Taskinar czuł to doskonale. Krew mu uderzała do twarzy, drgającej jak w ataku apopleksji. Grubemi palcami, błyszczącemi od najkosztowniejszych brylantów, przesuwał po ciężkim złotym łańcuchu, na którym nosił zegarek. Przez chwilę przyglądał się swemu przeciwnikowi, poczem przymknął oczy, by je natychmiast otworzyć, gorejące jeszcze większą nienawiścią. – Dwa miljony pięćset! – krzyknął wreszcie, przekonany, że tą nadmierną wygórowaną ofertą położy koniec dalszej walce. – Dwa miljony siedmset! – bardzo spokojnie rzucił William W. Kolderup. – Dwa miljony dziewięćset tysięcy! – Trzy miljony! Tak! William W. Kolderup ze San Francisco podbił na trzy miljony! Entuzjastyczne oklaski! Ucichły jednak, gdy licytator powtórzył ofertę, a młotek jego wskutek bezwiednego ruchu muszkułów, opuścił się szybko ku stołowi. Zdawało się, że nawet Dean Felporg, jakkolwiek całkowicie znieczulony na niespodzianki publicznych licytacji, nie umiał się już dłużej hamować. Oczy wszystkich skierowały się na J. R. Taskinara. Okazały osobnik czuł na sobie te wszystkie spojrzenia, ale jeszcze dotkliwiej czuł ciężar trzech miljonów dolarów, pod którym zdawał się uginać. Chciał przemówić, ale nie mógł. Chciał potrząsnąć głowa, ale i tego nie był w stanie wykonać. Nareszcie wydobył głos z krtani, cichy wprawdzie lecz dostatecznie głośny, by usłyszano ofertę. – Trzy miljony pięćset tysięcy! – Cztery miljony! – brzmiała odpowiedź Williama W. Kolderupa. Było to ostatnie uderzenie maczugą. J. R. Taskinar uległ. Młotek opadł na marmurowy blat stołu. Wyspę Spencera przydzielono Williamowi W. Kolderup ze San Francisco za kwotę czterech miljonów. – Ja się zemszczę! – mruknął J. R. Taskinar. Rzuciwszy jeszcze jedno nienawistne spojrzenie na zwycięzcę, wrócił do hotelu. W uszach Williama W. Kolderupa rozbrzmiewał tymczasem trzykrotny okrzyk: hip! hip! hurra!! Okrzyki te towarzyszyły mu aż do ulicy Montgomery, a entuzjastyczny zachwyt Amerykanów był tak wielki, że całkiem zapomnieli o odśpiewaniu swego Yankee-doodle.